The present invention, a division of U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,702, relates to a method for making a fluorescent lamp which is constituted by joining a pair of shells of glass that at least one of the shells is molded and more particularly to a method for making a fluorescent lamp in which an exhaust tube and lead-in wires of stem mounted thereon are hermetically fixed in a recess previously formed on the shells by adhering or by welding.